Bukan sebuah dongeng biasa
by ReiyKa
Summary: Piko, Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Salju menerima sebuah takdir atas nama cintanya sebagai Pangeran Pemberani demi menyelamatkan Putri Berambut Emas dari menara Penyihir Jahat. Mampukah dia melakukannya sebelum kutukan Penyihir Jahat mampu menghalangi usahanya?
1. satu

_Tidak ada yang namanya cinta sejati..._

_Yang ada hanya cinta palsu yang diselubungi oleh tirai manis..._

_Tidak ada yang namanya bahagia selama-lamanya..._

_Yang ada hanya bahagia hingga kematian menemui kita..._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**It's not an Ordinary Fairy Tail. - Bukan sebuah dongeng biasa.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Masih kurang, tahu!" seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak pendek. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Matanya yang merah menatap tajam ke arah musuh di depannya.

Musuhnya sendiri juga memiliki rambut keperakan. Yang berbeda hanyalah kedua bola matanya yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Dia juga mengayunkan pedangnya dengan serius dan sama sekali tidak memberi celah bagi lawannya untuk melawannya.

"Serang aku, bodoh! Kau lemah sekali! Lemah!" teriak yang berbola mata merah.

Pemuda satunya akhirnya mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunuskannya tepat ke lawannya. Akan tetapi, pemuda berbola mata merah itu jauh lebih cepat. Dia seakan menari dalam langkah angin dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang lawannya. Mata pedangnya dia letakkan tepat di lehernya. Sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan, dia berkata pelan, "Kau masih lemah seperti biasanya, ya."

"Diam kau!" Pemuda berbola mata keperakkan segera berputar dan menendang perut lawannya. "Aku tidak lemah!"

Pemuda berbola mata merah itu masih tersenyum. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit akibat tendangan barusan. "Tidak sakit sama sekali tahu! Kau masih lemah seperti biasanya, Piko! Kalau kau begini terus, tentu saja tahta kerajaan akan jatuh padaku! Kau cuma akan jadi tokoh luar yang sama sekali tidak penting!"

Piko, pemuda dengan bola mata keperakkan itu, membuang muka dengan wajah cemberut. Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan aula marmer dengan pilar-pilar besar itu.

"Mau kemana? Menangis di ruangan seraya meratapi Lily yang kau cintai?" ejeknya.

Piko melirik pemuda yang tertawa puas di belakangnya. Kalau saja orang itu bukan kakak kandungnya, dia pasti sudah melemparkan pedang itu agar bisa menusuk tenggorokan pemuda itu. Dia tidak perlu meladeni ucapan sinis kakaknya. Itu kata-kata yang sudah biasa dia dengar selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Kemudian, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Piko keluar dari tempat itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda itu melompat ke atas ranjang beludrunya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan lukisan sebuah taman dimana seorang pangeran berambut perak dan putri berambut emas sedang duduk di taman itu sambil tersenyum. Piko memejamkan matanya dan memori itu seketika keluar dari otaknya.

_"Dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan yang indah, lahirlah seorang putri berambut emas yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh siapa saja. Putri memiliki banyak berkah yang terhingga. Rambutnya berwarna kuning emas bagaikan sinar matahari. Matanya biru indah layaknya langit cerah. Bibirnya merah semerah darah. Suaranya ketika bernyanyi mampu menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Senyumnya seperti sebuah mentari pagi, mampu menghangatkan siapapun yang melihatnya."_

Piko membuka matanya lagi dan dia melihat lukisan itu lagi. Sesuai ceritanya, putri di lukisan itu digambarkan persis seperti yang diceritakan olehnya. Dan tentu saja, pangeran yang duduk di sebelah putri itu adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti Piko.

_"Akan tetapi, Penyihir Jahat yang benci kepada Raja dan Ratu, kemudian menculik Sang Putri dan mengurungnya di menara tinggi dimana Sang Putri tidak akan bisa kabur dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mampu menyelamatkannya."_

_"Kasihan sekali Sang Putri! Padahal yang dibenci oleh Si Penyihir Jahat kan orang tuanya! Kenapa sang putri yang harus menanggungnya?"_ seru Piko kecil saat itu. _"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Sang Putri! Aku akan mengalahkan Penyihir Jahat dan menyelamatkan Putri Berambut Emas itu!"_

_"Hmm... kalau begitu, Putri pasti akan bahagia. Dia akan sangat bahagia karena Pangeran Piko akan menyelamatkannya dari menara itu."_

Piko masih ingat senyumannya saat itu. Senyuman di wajah cantiknya yang selalu dapat membuat Piko merasa tenang dan senang.

Piko mengenal wanita cantik itu. Pengasuhnya yang selalu menyampaikan cerita tentang sihir yang tidak pernah ada, tokoh jahat menyeramkan, Putri cantik nan jelita, serta Pangeran tampan pemberani. Dia ingat jelas sosok wanita itu. Matanya biru seindah langit. Rambutnya kuning keemasan panjang yang selalui diurainya. Piko bahkan ingat wangi _shampoo_ yang digunakannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu identitas asli wanita itu. Piko hanya tahu bahwa wanita itu biasa dipanggil Lily. Lily selalu menjaganya kapan pun, memeluk Piko saat dia ketakutan, tersenyum saat Piko merasa senang, dan menangis saat Piko merasa sedih.

Sebagai Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Salju, Piko selalu dianggap tidak pernah ada. Berbeda dengan Pangeran Pertama kerajaan Salju, Dell, Piko adalah seorang yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Dia tidak bisa mengayunkan pedang secepat kakaknya. Dia tidak mampu berkuda dan berburu sehebat kakaknya. Keberadaannya selalu ditutupi oleh bayangan kakaknya yang tidak pernah mampu dia kejar.

Karena itulah, semasa kecil, Piko selalu menghabiskan waktunya di taman, membaca buku seraya menatap iri kepada kakaknya yang berada di bawah kilauan cahaya kekaguman. Kemudian, di saat salju turun di siang hari, Piko bertemu dengan Lily yang merupakan pelayan baru di kerajaannya.

Kehangatan Lily mampu mencairkan semua kebekuan hatinya. Membuatnya mengenal perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Piko ingat, Lily setiap malam selalu menyampaikan sebuah cerita mengenai cinta sejati. Cinta yang hanya ditakdirkan untukmu saja. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Cinta yang mampu membuat susunan kalimat klise berupa _bahagia untuk selama-lamanya_.

Piko lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lily. Dia tidak menyukai kakaknya. Dia tidak menyukai Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Salju yang merupakan orang tuanya. Dia tidak menyukai semua rakyatnya. Dia hanya mempercayai Lily dan hanya Lily saja.

"_Lalu... Sang Putri Berambut Emas mulai memanjangkan rambutnya di dalam menara. Setiap bulan muncul dengan penuhnya, Sang Putri Berambut Emas akan menggelung rambut emasnya dan menjulurkannya ke bawah menara. Berharap suatu saat Sang Pangeran Pemberani akan naik ke menara itu menggunakan rambutnya dan menyelamatkannya dari sana."_

"_Kenapa dia hanya mengeluarkannya saat bulan sedang penuh? Kenapa tidak siang hari saja? __Kalau malam hari, Pangeran Pemberani bisa saja tidur sepertiku."_

Lily saat itu memencet hidung Piko pelan seraya tersenyum lebar. _"Karena saat bulan penuh, kutukan Sang Penyihir Jahat menghilang untuk sejenak. Menara itu akan terlihat dari jauh dan Pangeran Pemberani bisa menyelamatkannya."_

"_Hee... kalau begitu, Pangeran Pemberani tidak boleh tidur saat malam hari? Karena, nanti Sang Putri Berambut Emas akan kesepian menunggunya! Aku... aku sebagai Pangeran Pemberani memutuskan untuk tidak tidur!"_

Lily mengecup kening Piko pelan. _"Tidak boleh. Karena Sang Pangeran pemberani masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."_

"_Hee... Lily curang! Lily curang!"_

"_Tidak. Lily sama sekali tidak curang. Pangeran Piko-lah yang curang!"_

Piko mengembungkan pipinya. _"Lily curang! Piko tidak curang!"_

Lily hanya tertawa kecil. _"Kalau begitu, maukah Pangeran Piko berjanji satu hal pada Lily?"_

"_Eh? Apa?"_

"_Saat Pangeran Piko besar nanti, maukah Pangeran Piko menjadi Pangeran Pemberani yang akan menyelamatkan Sang Putri Berambut Emas?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Putri secantik dia terkurung di menara! Dia... dia pasti amat-amat kesepian."_

"_Terima kasih, Pangeran Piko." _Lily menarik selimut hingga menyelimuti pangeran berambut keperakkan itu. _"Terima kasih."_

Dan keesokkan paginya, wanita berambut emas dan bermata biru langit itu menghilang begitu saja dari Kerajaan Salju layaknya setiap cerita yang selalu disampaikannya setiap malam. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Dia menghilang bagaikan debu ditiup angin. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa pertanda. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Meninggalkan seorang pangeran perak sendirian lagi di tengah dinginnya dunia. Hingga membuat hatinya yang dulu sempat mencair, mulai membeku lagi.

Berkali-kali Piko mencoba mencari Lily.

Berkali-kali juga Piko merasa kecewa karena tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Lily.

Wanita itu seakan-akan hanya peri dalam ceritanya pada Piko. Datang dan hilang begitu saja tanpa menyisakan bekas selain kepahitan kepada orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Sekarang, di tengah kamarnya yang hangat namun terasa dingin bagi Piko, pemuda berambut perak itu menatap lukisannya. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali dia mengenal Lily, tapi kenangan terhadap wanita itu belum pudar juga. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Apa Lily adalah cinta yang mampu membuat Piko merasa bahaga... cinta sejatinya?

Semua terasa bodoh dan Piko sendiri tahu akan hal itu.

Akan tetapi, obsesinya pada Lily... pada semua ceritanya... pada Sang Putri Berambut Emas... sama sekali tidak akan pernah hilang.

Mendadak, Piko tersadar akan sesuatu dan dia segera berdiri. Matanya yang keperakkan melihat ke luar jendela dimana butiran putih lembut sedang berjatuhan dari atas langit, membuat kumpulan benda putih dingin di tanah bebatuan Kerajaan Salju.

Entah kenapa, Piko merasa dia harus keluar dari kamar itu sekarang dan berlari menuju hutan perbatasan Kerajaan Salju. Bahkan, sebelum dia sempat menyadarinya, dia sudah berlari di antara timbunan salju yang serasa membekukan kakinya.

Kepulan asap berupa refleksi panas tubuhnya kelur cepat dari mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia harus cepat kesana. Seakan-akan... seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya disana.

Hutan itu gelap dan bahkan rakyat Kerajaan Salju jarang ada yang berani memasukinya. Sinar matahari jarang jatuh ke tanahnya karena tertutupi rimbunan salju di antara dahan-dahan pepohonannya yang besar. Saat Piko berada di bawah naungan pohon-pohon itu, udara dingin terasa lebih menusuknya, meninggalkan sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman di hatinya.

Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya. Akal pikirannya yang mulai berjalan lagi membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan kecil, _apa yang dilakukannya disini_?

Bola mata keperakkan itu mulai menangkap setiap gambaran di sekitarnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu dia lihat kecuali warna putih yang mampu membutakan mata. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang jelas salah disini.

Rasa panik mendesak paru-parunya, membuat kepulan asap hangat keluar lebih sedikit dari mulutnya. Piko sama sekali tidak membawa pedang panjang miliknya. Dia bahkan lupa menyadari bahwa dia sendiri adalah Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Salju. Seharusnya dia sadar, dia tidak boleh keluar sembarangan. Tentu saja kerajaan lain tidak sedikit yang mengharapkan kehancuran Kerajaan Salju.

Akan tetapi, dorongan aneh itu mulai membisikkannya lagi. Mengarahkannya ke dalam pelosok hutan lebih dalam lagi, menunjukkan sebuah tempat asing yang baru pertama kali dilihat Piko.

Semua terlihat sama bagi Piko. Salju yang putih. Batang pohon yang kecoklatan. Semua tampak sama dan semu bagi Piko. Tapi, semua warna semu itu seakan menghipnotis Piko, membuatnya semakin berada di alam bawah sadarnya hingga sebuah cahaya membius matanya.

Berdiri tidak jauh darinya, seorang wanita dengan rambut keemasan panjang yang tertiup angin dingin. Mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata keperakkan Piko, membuatnya membisu dan membeku.

Sekujur tubuh Piko serasa mati rasa. Dia tidak sanggup merasakan gerakkan jemarinya. Dia tidak sanggup merasakan saat otot tangannya menegang, saat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoba meraih sosok wanita yang amat disayanginya, mantan pengasuhnya yang mungkin juga jadi wanita yang pertama kali dicintainya.

Lily sama sekali tidak berubah. Bertahun-tahun yang berlalu sama sekali tidak memakan umurnya. Dia masih cantik seperti yang terakhir kali diingat Piko. Masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Akal pikiran Piko serasa mati. Dia tidak sanggup berpikir. Dia hanya ingin berlari ke arah wanita itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Lily..." bibirnya bahkan bergetar menahan rasa dinginnya udara, tapi Piko tidak peduli. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok wanita yang penuh cahaya matahari itu. Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama... dia bisa melihat sosok matahari di tengah biru langit... akhirnya... akhirnya...

"Pangeran Piko sudah berjanji untuk menjadi Pangeran Pemberani kan?"

Tubuh Piko membeku. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok Lily yang tersenyum sedih padanya. Janji itu... janji di malam terakhir Lily berada di sisinya serasa membuatnya terguncang.

Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh menghalau semua akal sehatnya. _Apakah Lily pergi karena Piko tidak menepati janjinya_?

"Lily..."

"Pangeran Piko, Sang Putri Berambut Emas sudah menunggu Anda."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Lily?" teriak Piko penuh emosi. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, Lily hanya peduli pada janji itu? Yang benar saja! Piko bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi peduli pada Sang Putri Berambut Emas itu! Tidak ada yang namanya Penyihir Jahat yang mengurungnya! Tidak ada! Itu semua hanya sebuah cerita yang dikarang Lily sebelum Piko tidur!

Mata biru itu memancarkan sorot penuh kesedihan. Hati Piko terasa tersayat ketika dia melihat ittu. Sebelumnya, mata biru indah itu selalu memancarkan sorot penuh kelembutan. Penuh kasih sayang. Penuh cinta.

"Dibandingkan itu, Lily... kenapa... kau pergi... dari sisiku?"

"Karena..." Lily balas berbisik. Suaranya hampir ditelan oleh deru angin yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Karena..."

"Kau harus kembali ke Kerajaan Salju bersamaku!" teriak Piko. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada alasan Lily meninggalkannya. Yang hanya dia pedulikan adalah keberadaan Lily di dekatnya.

"Tidak bisa, Pangeran Piko. Lily tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Suara Piko semakin lantang. "Aku... aku mencintaimu, Lily! Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang sanggup mengerti aku! Aku... aku mencintaimu! Kumohon..." Piko mengenggam tangannya sendiri dengan kuat. Air matanya serasa akan menetes. "Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi... Kumohon..."

Lily hanya diam membisu. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat bergerak. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat bernapas.

"Jangan kembali ke Kerajaan Salju sekarang."

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya? Hanya itu yang dikatakannya atas semua perasaan cinta Piko padanya? Hanya itu tanggapannya?

Hati Piko menjerit marah. Kesedihan yang selama ini dia mendam mulai merobek sisi penjaga hatinya, memaksa keluar, memaksa Piko menyampaikan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Lily? Apa kau... apa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku?"

"Tidak, Pangeran Piko." Suara Lily yang lembut seketika mampu meredam semua kesedihan Piko dan menghapus semua amarah Piko. "Lily sangat peduli pada Pangeran Piko. Karena itulah, Lily memanggil Pangeran Piko kemari."

"Apa... yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Semua mulai terdengar tidak masuk akal. Piko tahu, dia memang datang kesini tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas, tapi Lily jelas tidak mungkin mampu memanggilnya kemari? Dengan apa? Kekuatan supernatural? Sihir?

"Kerajaan Salju sedang diserang sekarang. Lily tidak bisa membiarkan Pangeran Piko terluka disana. Tidak bisa."

"Apa..." Gambaran Dell serta kedua orang tuanya mulai bermunculan di pikiran Piko. Selama ini dia memang tidak peduli pada mereka, tapi dia jelas tahu, dia setidaknya masih sayang pada keluarganya. Kemudian, rakyatnya... walaupun mereka selalu lebih menghargai Dell, tetap saja, Piko masih seorang Pangeran yang memiliki kedudukan dan tanggung jawab kepada mereka semua. "Apa... maksud... mu... aku... aku..."

Lily berjalan mendekati Piko. Langkahnya sama sekali tidak menyisakan jejak di antara rimbunan salju. Wajahnya mulai melembut dengan senyum serta sorot mata yang masih mampu menyayat hati Piko.

"Lily..."

Ketika Lily tepat berada di hadapan Piko, pemuda berambut perak itu benar-benar menyadari bahwa wanita itu memang masih cantik seperti dulu. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Sama sekali tidak bertambah tua.

Tangan wanita itu terangkat dan dia mengusap lembut rambut Piko. Tidak terasa apapun walaupun rambut Piko memang bergerak seakan-akan memang tangan Lily berhasil menyentuhnya. Semuanya seakan-akan layaknya sebuah kehampaan semu yang tidak mampu dilihat.

Jantung Piko berdebar keras. Matanya tidak sanggup lepas dari mata Lily. Dia seakan-akan terbius oleh sinar mata itu.

Semuanya mirip seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

Butiran putih sama sekali tidak menyentuh tubuh Lily. Seakan-akan keberadaan Lily disana memang tidak ada. Tidak bisa disentuh. Tidak bisa dipegang. Tidak nyata sama sekali.

Napas Piko mendadak menjadi semakin cepat, seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Rasa panik dan takut mulai mendesak paru-parunya.

"Kerajaan Salju sedang diserang sekarang. Lily tidak bisa membiarkan Pangeran Pemberani terluka sebelum bertemu dengan Sang Putri Berambut Emas."

"Kenapa... kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Aku... aku masih Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Salju... aku... aku seharusnya tidak berada disini sekarang..."

Lily menarik kembali tangannya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... Pangeran Piko memang harus ada disini. Pangeran Piko tidak bisa tetap berada disana dan terbunuh sia-sia."

Terbunuh? Apa itu artinya semua orang di Kerajaan Salju akan terbunuh hari ini? Apa itu artinya...

Piko melangkah mundur. "Aku... sama... sekali... tidak... mengerti... Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa tahu ini semua? Kenapa hanya aku sendirian yang kau beri tahu? Kenapa..."

"Karena Pangeran Piko adalah Pangeran Pemberani yang akan menyelamatkan Sang Putri Berambut Emas."

Kenapa Lily mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali? Kenapa? Bukankah Sang Putri Berambut Emas hanyalah sebuah cerita yang dikarangnya? Tidak nyata! Sama sekali tidak nyata!

Lily mengangkat tangannya sekali lagi dan mengusap lembut pipi Piko. Walaupun Piko sama sekali tidak merasakan sentuhannya, dia merasakan rasa hangat mulai mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Mampu membuatnya melupakan bahwa dia sekarang tengah berada di tengah hutan asing, di bawah hujan salju, dan di hadapan wanita yang dia cintai tanpa sosok yang nyata.

"Pangeran Piko harus berada di tempat yang aman," bisik Lily.

Suara lembutnya mampu menghisap semua energi di tubuh Piko, membuatnya limbung tanpa kekuatan di atas salju yang lembut.

Dia jatuh dalam posisi terduduk dengan pandangan hampir berbayang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan berapa banyak sosok Lily yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terasa berat. Rasa kantuk yang demikian berat menyerang otaknya.

"Lily..." bisik Piko lemah. Matanya masih bisa melihat sosok wanita dengan gaun putih panjang itu di hadapannya. Piko masih bisa melihat senyuman lembut serta sorot matanya yang sedih.

"Pangeran Pemberani akan menyelamatkan Putri Berambut Emas."

"Aku..." Piko sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi. ..._sama sekali tidak mengerti, Lily._

.

.

**.**bersambung.

* * *

><p><strong>[FFC] A Classical Fairytale; Make your classical and fairytale stories.<br>**yap. cerita ini dibuat untuk memenuhi salah satu _challenge_ di _infantrum_.

**Disclaimer**  
><em>vocaloid<em> dan _utauloid _milik _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats_, dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara _vocaloid_ yang dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**cerita dari ReiyKa sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita  
><strong>ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita dengan tema kerajaan, pangeran, putri. _setting_nya tentu saja _Alternatife Universe_, dunia yang dibuat berdasarkan imajenasi saya. kalau ada kemiripan dengan salah satu _setting_ dunia di _anime_, _manga_, novel yang para pembaca pernah baca, berarti mungkin saya terinspirasi dari sana.  
>yah, saya minta maaf kalau misalnya terdapat kemiripan standar khas cerita kerajaan. kreatifitas saya masih sangat terbatas. masih dalam proses tumbuh dan berkembang. belum dewasa.<br>proses pembuatannya sendiri jauh lebih sulit dari semua cerita tema kehidupan biasa. ampun lah. saya mesti ngayal selama perjalanan Bogor-Bandung dan bayangin bukit-bukit disana tertutup rimbunan salju dengan dipenuhi oleh hutan gelap yang... ah, saya nggak tahu lagi.  
>soal <em>genre<em>, saya bingung setengah mati. yah, untuk sementara begini dulu saja.  
>sama halnya dengan <em>rating<em>, saya juga bingung setengah mati. yah, untuk sementara begini dulu saja. naik turunnya lihat nanti.

**buat para pembaca  
><strong>yap. sudah pasti bukan permintaan saya?  
><strong>read<br>review  
>please<strong>

(◕‿-)/

**sampai bertemu lagi di bab selanjutnya.**

**.(semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat sebelum waktunya).**


	2. dua

_"Seseorang..."_

_"Seseorang tolong aku..."_

_"Seseorang..."_

_"Tolong..."_

_"Aku disini..."_

_"Sendirian..."_

_"Kesepian..." _

_"Tolong..."_

_"Bebaskan..."_

_"Bebaskan aku..."_

_"Keluarkan aku..." _

_"Tolong..."_

_"TOLONG!"_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**It's not an Ordinary Fairy Tail. - Bukan sebuah dongeng biasa.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Piko membuka matanya. Napasnya memburu tajam ketika akhirnya dia bisa menyerap situasi yang ada. Matanya menangkap kilauan putih salju di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan. Tangannya terasa gemetar begitu dia ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lily. Pangeran Pemberani. Putri Berambut Emas. Kerajaan Salju.

Kerajaannya baru saja diserang.

Ketika pikiran itu akhirnya sampai ke otaknya, Pangeran bermata perak itu sudah berlari menjauhi hutan, kembali menuju area penuh kehidupan yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Tempat kelahirannya... tempat dimana dia tumbuh dan berkembang... tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan wanita yang amat dicintainya...

Kaki Piko terus berlari dan terus saja berlari. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tebalnya salju yang mampu menahan kakinya dan membuatnya roboh sejenak. Dia harus sampai disana secepatnya.

Tempat dingin yang pernah membekukan hatinya... Tempat dingin yang juga pernah mampu membuat hatinya terasa hangat... Tempat penuh kenangan baginya...

Dan tubuh Piko terasa benar-benar lemas ketika dia melihat kepulan asap membumbung di langit hitam tanpa bintang.

Tubuh Piko terasa mati rasa ketika dia mulai mencium bau hangus serta amisnya darah.

Tubuh Piko menengang ketika dia melihat patahan panah dimana-mana.

Tubuh Piko merinding ketika dia melihat tubuh manusia penuh darah di sekitarnya.

Kerajaannya sudah hancur. Kerajaan Salju sudah benar-benar hancur.

Jantung Piko berdebar semakin kencang. Rasa takut, marah, sedih, semua bercampur menjadi satu hingga dia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu harus menyebutnya sebagai apa.

Amarah mulai menguasai hatinya dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Piko terus berlari melewati semua tempat yang amat dikenalnya. Dia ingat jejeran pertokoan disana. Dia ingat bar-bar tua disana. Dia ingat kandang kuda berbau disana.

Ingatannya mengalir cepat, menimbulkan perasaan sedih yang menyesakkan di hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Kerajaan Salju memang kerajaan yang besar dan makmur.

Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah dengar bahwa ada kerajaan lain yang membencinya.

Saat berada tepat di gerbang kastil kerajaannya, Piko merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Semua terlihat lebih menyeramkan ketika terakhir kali dia melihatnya tadi siang. Kastilnya terlihat begitu gelap dengan asap membumbung dimana-mana.

Di taman, berserakkan tubuh para ksatria Kerajaan Salju, masih lengkap dengan pelindung besi mereka. Warna putih salju ternodai oleh berbagai macam warna, abu-abu, merah segar, coklat, dan hitam.

Piko terus-terusan berlari tanpa henti, masuk melewati ruang besar berpilar tempat dia baru saja bercengkrama dengan kakak kandungnya. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik dibandingkan di luar.

Tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela besar sudah dirobek dan dibuang ke tanah. Pilar-pilar batunya tergores pedang di berbagai sisinya. Bekas-bekas meriam ditembakkan terdapat di setiap sisi. Bau amis darah memenuhi udara dinginnya malam.

Piko harus membuang muka ketika melihat salah satu mayat ksatria dari kerajaannya. Keadaannya benar-benar parah hingga dia sendiri tidak mampu mengenalinya. Pakaian besi itu masih rapat membukus badannya dengan pedang panjang di sisinya. Namun, semuanya sudah ternoda oleh cairan kental yang lengket dan berbau.

Piko berjalan lebih jauh lagi dan masuk ke ruang istana, tempat biasanya Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Salju duduk di singasana. Keadaan disini lebih parah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Pecahan kaca dari guci mahal berserakan di lantai. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding sudah ditebas dan meninggalkan sisa bingkai kayunya di lantai. Lambang Kerajaan Salju terbakar menjadi abu di sudur ruangan.

Ini semua bagaikan mimpi buruk. Ini semua tidak nyata. Tidak mungkin Kerajaan Salju hancur begitu saja seperti ini.

Piko pasti masih bermimpi. Pertemuannya dengan Lily juga pasti mimpi. Dia pasti masih berada di ruang latihan, berselisih dengan Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan Salju yang tidak disukainya. Tidak. Ini mimpi. Ini semua pasti mimpi!

Bulu kuduk Piko meremang ketika dia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan di dekat kakinya. Dia menunduk dan melihat salah seorang pelayannya menarik kakinya.

"Pangeran... Piko..."

Suaranya terdengar begitu kesakitan... begitu mengerikan...

"Pangeran... harus pergi... Pangeran Dell..."

Kemudian hening. Pelayan tadi sudah terdiam tak bergerak. Dadanya tidak naik turun layaknya orang hidup. Piko menunduk dan menutup kedua mata pelayan tadi.

Semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

Pertemuannya dengan Lily juga bukanlah mimpi.

Kemudian, Piko mendengar langkah kaki cepat mendekatinya. Ketika dia membalikkan badannya, sebuah tebasan pedang seketika langsung menyambutnya. Aliran darahnya terputus dan membuat sebuah cipratan indah di udara. Rasa sakit menyerang bahu Piko yang terluka.

Dia mengerjapkan kedua mata peraknya untuk melihat siapa penyerangnya.

Matanya melebar tak percaya. Sosok itu... amat sangat dikenalnya...

Dengan rambut perak sama seperti miliknya dan mata merah darah menyala... berdiri di hadapan Piko seorang Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan Salju, kakak kandung yang tidak pernah dia sukai sedikit pun, Dell.

Kakaknya terlihat sangat tenang dengan pedang panjang berukir miliknya. Piko tahu, itu adalah pedang yang selalu digunakan Dell ketika dia merasa bahagia.

Sekarang, pedang itu berlumuran darah. Dell dengan penuh bahagia telah menggunakan pedang panjang berukir miliknya. Dell dengan penuh bahagia telah berhasil menebas bahu Piko.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan... Dell?"

Mata merah itu menatap sosok di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sisi bahwa mereka adalah dua saudara kandung yang sudah lama saling mengenal. Dia tampak dingin, sedingin salju bernoda darah di luar sana.

Dell mengeratkan genggaman pedang di tangannya. "Piko... Pangeran Pemberani penyelamat Putri Berambut Emas..."

Piko membeku ketika mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Dell tiba-tiba berbicara seakan-akan dia adalah Lily?

"_Pangeran Piko harus berada di tempat yang aman."_

Suara Lily terdengar bergema di pikirannya. Seharusnya, Piko tetap berada di tengah hutan. Seharusnya, dia tetap tertidur disana. Seharusnya, dia tidak kesini!

Piko tahu, kakinya sangat gemetar hingga dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia seakan terbius pada merah mata Dell dan noda darah di pedangnya.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hidup Piko akan berakhir sebentar lagi lewat ayunan pedang Dell. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Sudah...

Mata perak Piko melebar saat pedang Dell diayunkan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Piko melompat mundur. Sabetan pedang Dell barusan serius. Kakaknya benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Piko tidak bisa menahan semua perasaannya lebih jauh lagi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa suara tawa melengking tinggi keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Rasa takut, marah, sedih berbaur menjadi satu, memberinya perasaan bahwa otaknya seakan-akan sedang dicengkram kuat.

"Kau... kenapa kau menyerangku, Dell?" teriak Piko. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Perintahnya untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan Salju dan juga... Pangeran Pemberani."

"Kau... kau yang menghancurkan... kerajaan kita?" Kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar mampu membuat perutnya memuntahkan semua isinya.

Piko mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh emosi. "Kenapa Dell... Kenapa... kau menghancurkan... Kerajaan Salju... bukankah... bukankah kau adalah Pangeran Pertama?"

"Karena dia menginginkannya begitu."

Piko menoleh dan melihat sebuah pedang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dia mengayunkannya dengan cepat ke arah Dell. Penuh emosi. Membabi buta. Penuh kebencian. Kemarahan. Kesedihan.

Dell menangkis pedang Piko dengan mudahnya. Matanya berkilat tajam memandang adik kandungnya. "Tidak ada gunanya melawan, Pangeran Pemberani. Tidak ada gunanya."

Kuat. Dell jelas jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Piko. Dia tidak akan mungkin menang. Tidak akan.

Tangan Piko gemetar. Pandangannya berubah tidak fokus. Semua sudah berakhir. Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat peristirahatannya. Tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada harapan lagi.

"_Lily, kau tahu, kenapa Pangeran di ceritamu selalu terlihat sangat keren? Kenapa mereka seakan-akan tidak memiliki kelemahan saat mereka menghadapi tokoh jahat dan menyelamatkan Sang Putri Cinta Sejati Mereka?"_

"_Hemm, kenapa kira-kira menurutmu, Pangeran Piko?"_

"_Kenapa? Karena Peri menghapus kelemahan mereka?"_

"_Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Karena keberanian dan cinta mereka mampu menghapus semuanya."_

Piko meraih perisai yang ada di dekat kakinya dan memasangnya di depan dadanya tepat ketika Dell menghunuskan pedangnya. Pedang Dell terlontar tak berdaya ke samping dan Piko segera mengambil kesempatan untuk balik menyerang Dell.

Dia menendang kaki Dell hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana dari sakunya. Mata perak itu bertemu dengan mata merah berkilau tajam. Wajah Piko berkerut marah menahan semua kesedihannya. Wajah Dell tetap datar. Tenang tanpa emosi apapun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" teriak Piko. Pisaunya menempel erat ke leher Dell.

"Karena _dia_ menginginkannya begitu."

"Kenapa kau menghianati Kerajaan Salju?"

"Untuk membunuh Pangeran Pemberani supaya Sang Putri Berambut Emas tetap terkurung selamanya di menaranya."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa dia yang kau maksud?"

Dell mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pisau Piko. Cairan kental berwarna merah mewarnai bajunya yang kotor. Ekspresinya tetap datar tanpa kesakitan.

Piko tahu ada yang berbeda. Orang ini sama sekali bukanlah Dell. Dia seperti sebuah boneka palsu yang digerakkan oleh orang lain. Tidak bernyawa sama sekali.

Mata perak itu menangkap sebuah cincin berbatu merah darah di salah satu jemari kakaknya. Dell tidak pernah memiliki benda seperti itu sebelumnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih tangan Dell dan menarik cincin itu keluar dari jemari kakaknya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Piko merasa dia harus melepas cincin ini dari kakaknya. Tubuh Dell menggeliat cepat seakan tidak rela cincinnya disentuh. Piko sendiri mati-matian berusaha melepas cincin itu. Cincin itu... mungkin cincin itulah yang membuat Dell bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"Hentikan usahamu yang sia-sia, Pangeran Pemberani."

Piko tetap berusaha menarik lepas cincin itu, tapi sia-sia saja. Cincin itu tetap tidak bergeming. Malah semakin erat mencengkram jemari Dell. Hati Piko menjerit penuh frustasi.

Matanya kemudian teralih pada pisaunya tadi. Sebuah pikiran gila menyakitnya masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dia menatap Dell yang masih balas menatapnya sadar. Kakaknya terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan nama Pangeran Pemberani. Dell sama sekali tidak mengenali Piko.

Tangan kanannya meraih pisau itu.

Kalau dia memang tidak bisa melepaskannya, dia tinggal memutusnya.

Mata Dell melebar penuh ketakutan saat pisau perak itu memantulkan cahaya bulan dan membuat cipratan darah ke wajahnya. Setelah cincin itu terlepas dari tubuh Dell, Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan Salju itu terduduk dengan lemas.

"Piko... Piko..." Suara Dell terdengar seperti Dell yang biasanya.

"Kau... sudah sadar, Dell..."

"Piko... aku... kerajaan kita... aku..."

"Siapa? Siapa orang yang memberikan cincin itu padamu?"

"Seseorang berambut emas..." Mata Dell menutup perlahan saat dia menelan ludahnya. "Seseorang dengan mata sebiru langit..."

"Siapa, Dell?" seru Piko. Dia menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh lagi.

Kemudian, Dell membuka matanya dan dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau harus menyelamatkan Sang Putri Berambut Emas, Piko. Itu adalah tugasmu. Takdirmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita... yaa... kita akan sama-sama menyelamatkan Putri itu... lalu kita... kita berdua akan membunuh orang yang memberikanmu cincin itu... Ya kan, Dell?" Suara Piko terdengar amat panik. Dell terlihat semakin lemah di hadapannya. Seakan-akan semua energi kehidupannya terserap keluar, meninggalkan raga Dell tertinggal disana.

"Kutukan..." bisik Dell pelan dan lemah. "Cincin itu sudah dipasangi kutukan... Maaf... Hingga saat-saat terakhir pun, aku tidak pernah bisa jadi kakak yang baik, Piko." Dell tersenyum. "Maaf... Kenangan tentang kita berdua hanyalah kenangan buruk tentang pertarungan penuh rasa iri... Maaf... Maaf, Piko..."

Mata keperakan itu menatap sosok kakak kandungnya dengan nanar. Dia sudah menyelamatkan Dell. Seharusnya Dell akan hidup. Ini bohong. Seharusnya tidak begini. Di setiap cerita yang disampaikan Lily, saat Pangeran sudah memutuskan kutukannya, korbannya akan selamat. Seharusnya tidak begini.

"Piko, dengar aku baik-baik..." Suara Dell semakin pelan. Semakin lemah. "Putri Berambut Emas... dia menunggumu... kau harus... segera menyelamatkannya..."

"Tidak... aku akan memburu orang itu terlebih dahulu! Orang yang menghancurkan kerajaan kita!" Pipi Piko terasa basah. Air mata telah meleleh ke pipinya yang seputih porselen dan bercampur dengan cipratan darah Dell. "Aku akan membunuh orang itu!"

"Selamatkan Putri Berambut Emas... itu tugasmu sebagai Pangeran Pemberani..."

"Dell! Duel... ya... duel kita belum berakhir! Belum! Karena itulah... kau... kau harus hidup! Kau dengar aku, kau harus hidup, Dell! Aku... aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu... karena itu... Dell... Dell!"

Jemari Dell yang tidak terluka terulur dan dia mengusap kepala Piko dengan lembut. "Kau... akan... baik-baik saja... aku... yakin... Kau pasti bisa... memenuhi takdirmu... Kau pasti bisa... menyelamatkan Putri itu... Aku percaya... padamu..."

"Dell!"

Sentuhan di kepala Piko semakin melemah. Dell tersenyum lembut, amat sangat lembut. "Aku... sayang... padamu... Adikku..."

Dan sorot mata merah penuh sayang itu mulai menutup perlahan ketika pemiliknya mulai kehilangan keberadaan di dunia nyata ini... masuk ke dunia lain yang hampa... menyisakan kesedihan kepada satu-satunya orang yang berada disana... meninggalkan sebuah luka... amarah... kesedihan... di hati seorang Pangeran Pemberani di hadapannya.

.

.

**.**bersambung.

* * *

><p><strong>cerita dari ReiyKa sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita<br>**yap. saya akhirnya memulainya dengan dramatis. saya pengen membuat cerita pertarungan sedih layaknya cerita pertarungan antara kakak beradik Uchiha yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia nyata.  
>namun, keterbatasan imajenasi saya berhasil mendekap saya di sebuah kalimat-kalimat simpel.<br>oke. lebai abis lah!  
>balik lagi ke proses pembuatannya, saya tidak tahu menahu. tahu-tahu saja jadi seperti ini. peristiwa berdarah yang memuakkan. saya bahkan nggak tahu seperti apa rupa kastil Kerajaan Saljunya. pokoknya begini sajalah. saya tahu saya tahu. jelas cerita ini masih banyak bagian cacat dan kekurangannya. detil tidak sempurna. penggambaran ekspresi para tokohnya yang abstrak. sebuah konflik yang muncul dan diakhiri secara tiba-tiba. ada lagi ada lagi? sampaikan semuanya di tombol review. saya akan dengan sangat senang hati mendengarkannya. lagipula, saya jelas masih belajar buat ff dengan model begini. mari kita belajar sama-sama!<br>ah ya, semuanya baru akan dimulai setelah ini.  
><em>apakah Pangeran Pemberani mampu menghadapi takdirnya?<br>apakah Putri Berambut Emas mampu keluar dari menara Penyihir Jahat?_  
>lagi-lagi masih bingung dengan <em>genre<em>nya.

**buat para pembaca  
><strong>yap. sudah pasti bukan permintaan saya?  
><strong>read<br>review  
>please<br>**ada yang punya saran mengenai tokoh-tokoh jahat dan baiknya?  
><strong>sampaikan semua pendapat kalian semua di review<strong>

(◕‿-)/

**sampai bertemu lagi di bab selanjutnya.**

**.(semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat sebelum waktunya).**


	3. tiga

Piko menatap bayangannya di air bening sungai di dekat Kerajaan Salju—atau yang juga bisa dibilang sebagai mantan Kerajaan Salju. Sekarang, kastil kokoh tempat dimana Piko tumbuh, telah berubah menjadi bangunan batu suram yang gela_p._

Saat pagi hari datang, matahari pun rasanya tidak mampu membuat bebatuan itu hangat kembali. Seakan-akan semua batu itu sudah kehilangan semangat kehidupannya. Ketika semua orang di Kerajaan Salju sudah hilang dalam semalam.

Piko mengamati bayangannya. Sepasang mata keperakkan sedang balas menatapnya dengan rambut perak halus yang terlihat kusut. Lingkaran matanya berwarna kecoklatan seakan-akan dia baru saja bertarung dengan kakak kandungnya.

Ya... dia memang bertarung dengan kakaknya hingga Dell tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Ini semua salahnya.

Salah Pangeran Pemberani.

Semua sekarang jadi tidak bermakna lagi di mata Piko. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa hidupnya akan berlanjut tanpa satu pun orang yang dikenalnya di dunia ini. Memikul takdirnya sebagai Pangeran Pemberani? Yang benar saja! Bahkan keberadaan Putri Berambut Emas juga belum pasti. Dia tidak bisa keluar lalu menempuh perjalanan sia-sia begitu saja.

Piko menengakkan badannya dan mengambil sedikit air lagi untuk membilas wajahnya. Terasa dingin hingga mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran tanpa henti. Akan tetapi, rasa gemetar ini beda dengan apa yang dia rasakan semalam, ketika dia harus melihat kakak kandungnya tewas karena kutukan yang dibangkitkannya.

Kutukan itu akan beraksi ketika cincin itu dilepas. Piko pernah mendengar hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya dari peramal kerajaan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa isu yang tidak logis seperti itu akan dialami oleh dirinya sendiri dan... Dell.

Hubungan antara kedua pangeran Kerajaan Salju memang tidak pernah terlihat harmonis. Pangeran Pertama selalu dan selalu mengejek adiknya yang lemah. Pangeran Kedua selalu dan selalu memandang kakaknya dengan penuh kebencian. Mereka memang tidak pernah akur, selalu bersaing dalam segala hal dengan hampir seluruhnya dimenangi oleh sang kakak.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja, Piko masih merasakan kesedihan luar biasa. Biar bagaimana pun juga, sebenci apapun dia pada kakaknya, Dell tetaplah kakak kandungnya, seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, seseorang yang paling dekat walaupun dalam makna negatif dengan Piko.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran Piko dari kata-kata Dell semalam. Daripada mengejar orang yang menghancurkan kerajaan mereka, Dell lebih memilih Piko untuk menyelamatkan Putri Berambut Emas.

Pemuda berambut perak itu berbalik ke belakang dan menatap gundukkan tanah coklat yang masih basah. Setidaknya, dia berusaha membuat makam Dell terlihat lebih bagus daripada gundukkan tanah biasa.

Dia berjalan mendekati gundukkan coklat itu lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Piko kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas tempat peristirahatan kakaknya. "Beristirahatlah yang tenang, Kakak."

Kemudian, dia berdiri dan membenarkan sepasang sepatu bot di kakinya. Piko telah mengenakan pakaian beludru berwana putih miliknya. Sebuah pedang terpasang di pinggangnya, siap ditarik ketika musuh menghadangnya. Sebuah tas perbekalan kecil dan seekor kuda jantan yang ditemukannya secara tidak sengaja sudah siap tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Piko tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari area Kerajaan Salju yang terletak di gunung bersalju. Salju hampir tidak pernah menghilang dari tempat kelahirannya.

Akan tetapi, sekarang, petualangannya sudah harus dimulai. Apapun yang menghadapinya di luar sana, setiap monster suruhan penyihir jahat, semua akan dihadapinya dengan ayunan pedangnya. Piko tidak akan pernah mundur lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Dia sudah siap akan jalan takdirnya.

Dia tahu di hadapan sana, cobaan penyihir jahat pasti akan terus menghadangnya, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Semua orang di Kerajaan Salju sudah menghilang dari dunia penuh kehidupan ini. Dan dia tahu, ini semua adalah kesalahannya, tapi Piko tidak akan mundur.

Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

Dia akan mencari Sang Putri Berambut Emas walaupun itu akan makan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Dia akan menyelamatkan Sang Putri Berambut Emas walaupun itu berarti dia harus menghadapi Penyihir Jahat yang luar biasa kuat.

Dia akan mencari pelaku utama yang telah menghancurkan seisi Kerajaannya dan membunuh Dell.

Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Karena ini semua adalah janjinya pada wanita yang dicintainya.

Karena ini semua adalah janjinya kepada Kakak laki-laki yang paling dibenci olehnya.

Karena ini semua adalah takdirnya sebagai Pangeran Pemberani.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**It's not an Ordinary Fairy Tail. - Bukan sebuah dongeng biasa.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pemuda berambut perak itu berdiri dan menjauh dari gundukkan coklat bersalju yang baru saja dibuatnya semalam. Dia tersenyum lembut sebelumnya sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kudanya yang terikat tak jauh dari sana. Tangannya meraih tali kekang kudanya dan mengelus surainya lembut.

"Hanya kau dan aku yang tersisa dari Kerajaan Salju," sahutnya dengan ekspresi penuh ketegaran. "Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri kan?"

Mata hitam kuda itu balas menatap pemilik barunya. Kemudanya, dia mengais tanah dengan kaki depannya seakan setuju dengan kata-kata pemuda perak itu.

"Aku memang bukan pemilikmu. Aku hanya meminjammu dari pemilikmu yang mungkin menjadi salah satu orang yang terbunuh semalam." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan penuh ketegaran. "Karena itulah... karena aku sudah memaksamu untuk ikut dalam memenuhi takdir bodoh ini, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah nama."

Kuda itu masih menatap pemuda perak itu dengan tenang. Seolah-olah makhluk itu memang sedang menunggu sang pemuda.

"Clover... bagaimana? Dell bilang..." Kalimatnya terputus. Sorot matanya berubah semakin muram. "Dulu sekali, Dell pernah bilang kalau Clover adalah nama tumbuhan keberuntungan."

Kesedihannya mulai muncul lagi. Biar bagaimana pun, rasanya amat sulit menghapus semua kejadian di malam tadi. "Namaku Piko. Aku akan menjagamu selama perjalanan ini, Clover." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai dia hampir tidak terlihat tersenyum sama sekali.

Kuda itu meringkik pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Piko mengelur surai Clover dengan lembut lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung pakaian beludru putihnya. Sebuah cincin dengan mata batu merah darah, cincin terkutuk yang menyebabkan Dell menghancurkan kerajaannya sendiri.

Tangannya mengelus sisi emas yang melingkari batu itu. Terdapat ukiran huruf-huruf kuno yang pernah dilihat Piko dalam buku terlarang di kerajaannya. Mungkin kutukannya terdapat dalam susunan huruf itu.

Kemudian, pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Dia mengangkat cincinnya ke atas hingga sinar matahari mengenai batu merahnya secara langsung. Sebuah pola aneh terbentuk disana. Pola lingkaran dengan berbagai macam sulur di setiap sisinya. Bagaikan membentuk matahari yang terukir dengan indahnya. Anehnya, semalam, di bawah terangnya sinar bulan, Piko sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Seakan-akan pola itu hanya akan bisa dilihat di saat matahari menyinarinya.

Dahi Piko mengerenyit pelan. Apakah ini merupakan petunjuk dari orang yang memberikan cincin itu pada Dell? Apakah dengan pola matahari aneh ini dia bisa menemukan orang jahat itu?

Akan tetapi, tetap saja. Seberapapun inginnya Piko memburu orang itu, Putri Berambut Emas jauh lebih penting daripada semuanya. Lagipula, mengingat percakapannya dengan Dell palsu kemarin malam, kelihatannya Putri Berambut Emas itu terlibat langsung dengan orang yang menghancurkan kerajaannya.

Apakah itu berarti Penyihir Jahat adalah orang yang menghancurkan Kerajaan Salju demi menghancurkan Pangeran Pemberani?

Piko meletakkan cincin itu lagi ke dalam kantung beludrunya. Dia menatap matahari yang tidak terasa panas di antara timbunan salju di sekitarnya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Lily... Aku sudah berjanji pada Dell... Karena itulah, dimana pun kau berada, aku akan menyelamatkanmu lebih dulu, Putri Berambut Emas."

Kuda putihnya menatapnya datar lalu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Piko mengangguk pelan pada Clover. "Aku dan kau, Clover. Kita berdua akan mengalahkan Penyihir Jahat yang juga mungkin adalah orang yang menghancurkan Kerajaan Salju. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum aku melihat kepala Penyihir Jahat jatuh ke lantai!"

Clover mengikik bersemangat. Piko tersenyum lemah lalu naik ke atas kudanya. _Aku akan menyelamatkan Putri Berambut Emas, membunuh Penyihir Jahat, memburu orang yang menghancurkan Kerajaan Salju... lalu setelah itu, aku akan mencarimu, Lily. Aku akan mencarimu hingga ke ujung dunia sekali pun!_

.oOo.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>OoO.

Sejauh mata memandang, Piko hanya melihat tumpukkan salju yang lembut. Warna putihnya yang berbaur dengan terangnya sinar matahari rasanya mampu membutakan mata Piko. Dia mengerjap pelan, menutup dan membuka bola mata peraknya, dan menghela napas panjang.

Sudah beberapa jam dia berjalan melalui Clover, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun selain tumpukkan salju dan beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Kerajaan Salju memang terletak di puncak bukit bersalju dan ditutupi oleh hutan-hutan.

Dia tidak pernah masuk ke hutan sejauh ini sebelumnya. Lagipula, banyak sekali isu mengenai hewan buas berbahaya yang beredar di sekitar tempat ini. Namun, kelihatannya itu semua adalah isu yang jelas-jelas salah. Hutan ini memang terlihat menyeramkan dari luar, tapi ketika sudah berada di dalamnya, semuanya seakan terlihat biasa saja. Dia baru sadar bahwa terdapat petak-petak kecil yang biasanya dilalui oleh rakyatnya disini. Tanamannya tumbuh rapi dengan berbagai macam sulurnya. Clover seolah-olah sudah hapal rute-rutenya dan Piko hanya mendesah kecewa, menyadari seberapa lemahnya dia jika dibandingkan kuda itu sendiri. Seorang Pangeran Kedua Kerajaan Salju bahkan tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari wilayah kerajaannya sendiri. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Piko bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya. Dia menarik tali kekang Clover, membuat kudanya berhenti melangkah dengan patuh. Mata perak itu segera menjelajahi berbagai sudut, di balik semak-semak serta di balik dahan pohon tebal. Tangannya dengan sigap segera menyentuh sisi pegangan pedang panjangnya, siap menariknya dalam berbagai situasi yang mungkin muncul.

Suara satu-satunya yang bisa Piko dengar hanyalah suara angin yang bertiup pelan. Bahkan, napas seseorang yang membuntutinya juga tidak terdengar. Orang itu pasti sudah ahli dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya.

"Keluarlah!" seru Piko pelan. "Aku tahu kau disana! Jangan buat aku mengeluarkan senjata dan membunuhmu!"

Piko bisa merasakan sesuatu terbang mendekati kepalanya dan dia segera melompat turun dari tubuh Clover. Sebuah anak panah menancap persis di depan pohon Piko berdiri. Orang itu benar-benar mengincar kepalanya.

Darah Piko terasa berdesir. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Inilah pertarungannya yang sesungguhnya. Pertarungan dengan musuh yang benar-benar berniat melawannya, yang berniat membunuhnya. Ini tidak sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat dia latihan bersama Dell di ruang latihan Kerajaan Salju.

Semua terasa lebih mendebarkan saat nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Piko mengeluarkan pedang panjangnya dan siap di posisinya. Kalau memang dia harus memenggal kepala orang yang membuntutinya, maka dia harus melakukannya.

Sebuah anak panah mulai diluncurkan lagi dan Piko dengan cepat langsung memotongnya menjadi dua. Pedang panjangnya terasa amat tajam. Piko tahu, dia pasti bisa... tidak... dia harus bisa mengalahkan orang itu.

Kakinya kemudian menerjang dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke balik pohon dimana orang yang membuntutinya berada. Pedangnya terayun dengan cepatnya bahkan lebih cepat dari kecepatan kedipan mata seseorang.

Tebasannya mampu menghancurkan busur panah orang itu, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Seseorang dengan rambut coklat pendek dengan sedikit bias putih di sisi kanan dan kiri atasnya berdiri tepat tak jauh dari Piko. Ekspresinya serius dengan mata coklat yang menatap Piko tajam.

Orang itu kemudian mengibaskan busurnya dan benda yang baru saja ditebas oleh Piko itu kembali ke bentuk semulanya. Seolah-olah kejadian barusan sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mulai menggunakan pedang. Kenapa kau malah menjerit-jerit di atas kudamu seperti anak bayi padahal kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu seperti biasanya!" seru pemuda itu dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

Piko mundur selangkah. Lawannya kelihatannya lebih memiliki banyak pengalaman daripada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, tampaknya pemuda yang usianya kelihatan jauh di atas Dell itu salah mengenali Piko sebagai orang lain. Piko sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal penyihir lagipula memangnya hal mustahil seperti itu ada?

"Aku... tidak mengenalmu..." sahut Piko gugup. Dia mengeraskan gengamannya lagi di pedangnya. Mencoba berkata diri sendiri bahwa dia harus berani bertindak. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir..."

"Kau tidak bisa?" Orang itu kelihatannya amat sangat puas dengan lelucon yang baru saja dikeluarkan Piko. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu persis seberapa ahlinya kau dalam bidang itu! Apakah sesuatu di Kerajaan Salju sudah membuat otakmu rusak? Penampilanmu jelas membuktikan segalanya! Kau menyihir dirimu sendiri agar tampak berbeda!"

"Sudah kubilang..." sahut Piko lagi. "Kelihatannya kau salah mengiraku sebagai seseorang."

Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata kuningnya yang seperti mata macan. "Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Tidak akan pernah lagi!" Dia membuang busurnya ke atas tanah bersalju lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan berlari menerjang Piko.

"Kau tidak akan pernah! Tidak akan pernah lagi! Tidak akan pernah!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang sambil menghunuskan pisau ke tubuh Piko.

Piko mengangkat pedangnya dan menahan pisau itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tentu saja orang yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari Piko itu memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar daripadanya, memaksanya mundur ke sisi pohon.

"Kembalikan dia! Kembalikan dia padaku!"

Nyawa Piko benar-benar berada di dalam bahaya sekarang. Tidak. Kali ini orang yang menjadi musuhnya ini serius. Dia tidak seperti Dell yang dikendalikan.

Piko mencoba mendorong balik namun tenanganya seolah tidak berarti sama sekali. Dia mengerang, mencoba menendang pohon di belakangnya, dan tumpukan salju jatuh dari dahan kuatnya, bersiap menimpa pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Pemuda itu langsung mundur ke belakang supaya tumpukan salju itu tidak mengenainya. Piko membungkuk seakan-akan kehabisan energi dan balas menatap orang di hadapannya.

Alis pemuda coklat itu terangkat, masih dengan menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Piko. "Kau memang tidak terlihat seperti dia," bisiknya pelan. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan ini?"

"Semestinya, aku yang harus bertanya hal itu padamu." Piko berdiri dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan berani. "Kau orang yang mencurigakan di wilayah kekuasaanku!"

"Kekuasanmu? Jangan bercanda, bocah! Memangnya kau siapa? Pemilik Kerajaan..." Kalimat orang itu terputus saat dia mengamati Piko lebih teliti. Rambut perak adalah tanda-tanda utama bangsawan dari Kerajaan Salju.

"Kau... Pangeran Kerajaan Salju?"

Piko tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal. Lagipula, dia bukan _lagi _Pangeran Kerajaan Salju. Kerajaan Salju bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Aku... minta maaf karena sudah menyerangmu sebelumnya." Pemuda itu mengusap bagian belakang tengkuknya sambil membungkuk penuh hormat. "Karena kudengar orang itu pergi ke Kerajaan Salju, aku nekat menyusulnya kemari dan malah tersesat di hutan ini."

Piko tetap diam. Dia sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia tetap tidak mau menyahut satu kata pun.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi, kalau kau merasa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku pergi, maka aku akan senang hati mematahkan semua tulang di badanmu. Lagipula, kuda putihmu tampak sangat menawan."

Orang yang ada di hadapannya jelas orang asing yang mencurigakan. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang memberikan cincin berbatu merah darah itu pada Dell. "Siapa kau?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan identitasku padamu sementara kau tidak berniat memberikannya padaku?" Orang itu tersenyum semakin lebar lalu berbalik dan mengambil busurnya lagi. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Tujuanku hanyalah membunuh orang itu."

"Apakah orang yang sedang kau cari itu bisa menggunakan sihir? Apakah orang itu bisa menggunakan kutukan dan menanamkannya dalam berbagai benda?"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan mengangguk singkat. "Dia sangat ahli dalam hal itu hingga aku sangat ingin memenggal kepalanya supaya dia tidak mampu merapalkan mantera!"

Piko menurunkan pedangnya, tapi sikapnya masih penuh waspada. "Kau mengejar orang itu sampai kemari. Apakah itu berarti bahwa orang itu ingin pergi ke Kerajaan Salju?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, bocah, kenapa aku harus memberitahukan informasi seperti itu padamu? Sama sekali tidak..."

"Aku akan memberitahumu jalan keluar dari hutan ini!" potong Piko cepat. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Apakah orang itu punya tujuan untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan Salju? Apa alasannya?"

Pemuda coklat itu balas menatap Piko tajam. "Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Aku hanya bisa menduga bahwa Kerajaan Salju yang tersembunyi di balik hutan-hutan ini menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia. Mungkin juga termasuk salah satu rahasia untuk mengalahkan orang itu."

"Siapa orang itu? Bagaimana rupanya? Seperti apa dia..."

"Hei hei, bocah. Kau kelihatannya amat terobsesi pada orang itu ya... Apakah dia telah mengambil sesuatu milikmu juga?"

Bukan mengambil. Lebih tepatnya menghancurkan semua milik Piko.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Seandainya Piko tidak menawarkan jalan keluar padanya dari hutan itu, mungkin dia sudah mematahkan tulang lehernya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Selalu tertutup jubah bertudung, bahkan termasuk saat dia menculik sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku. Akan tetapi, aku tahu persis, hanya dengan bisikan pelan dari mulutnya, dia mampu mengorek keluar semua roh dari tubuhmu dan memberikan siksaan luar biasa hingga kau tidak mampu menjerit sekalipun!"

Tubuh Piko bergetar mendengarnya. Dia tahu, pemuda di hadapannya sama sekali tidak berbohong. Semua yang dikatakannya benar.

Orang yang akan diburunya ternyata orang yang mampu membunuh Piko dengan mudahnya.

"Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Sekarang, bawa aku keluar dari hutan ini."

"Kau tidak ingin mencarinya lagi ke Kerajaan Salju? Ada kemungkinan bahwa dia masih berada di hutan ini dan... tersesat."

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin baginya." Pemuda coklat itu terkekeh pelan. "Kalau pun dia tersesat, dia tinggal menghancurkan semua hutan ini supaya dia dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Lagipula, setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira terjadi pada Kerajaan Salju di belakang sana. Turut berduka cita padamu, bocah!"

Piko tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan naik lagi ke atas tubuh Clover. Dia tahu, sudah pasti, perjalanan ini tidak akan semudah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apakah orang itu..." bisik Piko pelan. Dia tahu ada kemungkinan kecil kalau Sang Penghancur Kerajaan Salju adalah Penyihir Jahat yang mengurung Putri Berambut Emas di menara tinggi. Karena, biar bagaimana pun juga, Dell palsu mengenali Piko sebagai Pangeran Pemberani. "Apakah orang itu... dikenal dengan nama Penyihir Jahat?"

Pemuda coklat itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Kau benar. Itu adalah salah satu julukan favoritnya."

.

.

**.**bersambung.

* * *

><p><strong>[FFC] A Classical Fairytale; Make your classical and fairytale stories.<br>**yap. cerita ini dibuat untuk memenuhi salah satu _challenge_ di _infantrum_.

**Disclaimer**  
><em>vocaloid<em> dan _utauloid _milik _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats_, dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara _vocaloid_ yang dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**cerita dari ReiyKa sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita  
><strong>yap. yap. Penyihir Jahat. siapakah identitasnya yang sebenarnya?  
>dan ternyata dialah dalang dibalik penghancuran Kerajaan Salju. (sampai poin ini, apakah bisa dimengerti?).<br>huaa. sumpah. saya galau sekali saat membuat lanjutan cerita ini. akhirnya, akhirnya, malah muncul karakter baru yang saya tidak tahu apakah akan jadi teman seperjalanan Pangeran Pemberani atau tidak.  
>soal pertarungan mereka berdua, aduh, saya tidak begitu ahli dalam menggambarkan situasinya. jadi, mohon maaf.<br>kalau ada pemaksaan unsur cerita, silahkan beritahu pada saya. pokoknya, beritahukan saja semua pendapat kalian pada saya!

**buat para pembaca  
><strong>yap. sudah pasti bukan permintaan saya?  
><strong>read<br>review  
>please<br>**kalau bisa,**  
>masukkin ke dalam fave list juga. ^^V<strong>

(◕‿-)/

**sampai bertemu lagi di bab selanjutnya.**

**.(semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat sebelum waktunya).**


	4. empat

_"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku berada disini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh menginjak sesuatu berwarna hijau yang tumbuh di tanah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari."_

_"Apakah aku dibenci? Kenapa aku dikurung disini sendirian?"_

_ "Apakah aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang salah?"_

_"Apakah aku sudah membuat seseorang marah?"_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**It's not an Ordinary Fairy Tail. – Bukan sebuah dongeng biasa.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei!"

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu memanggil pemuda perak yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Namun, tidak ada respon sama sekali disana.

"Hei!" panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Kau tuli atau apa sebenarnya?" Pria itu mendengus tajam.

Pemuda perak itu memutar mata peraknya dan menatap sosok bertubuh tegap dari atas kudanya. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin meramaikan suasana karena ini semua terasa memuakkan! Apakah kau tidak merasa bosan sedikit pun dengan kesunyian ini?"

"Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bicara denganmu."

"Oh, dasar bocah menyebalkan!" seru pria itu. "Aku harap Penyihir Jahat cepat membunuhmu ketika kalian bertemu nanti."

Karena bocah di sebelahnya masih diam, pria itu mendengus tajam. "Apa alasanmu mencari Penyihir Jahat itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu, bocah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kakek Tua!"

"Kakek Tua?" Alis pria itu terangkat. "Aku tidaklah setua itu!"

Piko memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun soal pria itu. Dia hanya ingin mencari Putri Berambut Emas dan membunuh Penyihir Jahat. Itu saja.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, bocah? Apakah tujuanmu mencari Penyihir Jahat juga? Kenapa kau ingin mencarinya?"

Setidaknya, Piko ingin pria di sebelahnya ini membungkam mulutnya. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Temanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat orangnya. Aku hanya selalu mendengar tentang dirinya. Itu saja."

"Hemm, artinya kau tidak tahu dia berada dimana? Apakah ada ciri-ciri yang spesifik yang mungkin aku tahu. Hei, aku bisa membantumu, bocah, asal ada imbalannya tentu saja."

Piko mencengkram tali kekang Clover. Sebenarnya, yang ingin dicarinya selama ini adalah Lily, bukan Putri Berambut Emas di menara itu! "Seseorang dengan rambut emas yang tinggal di menara. Pernah dengar?"

"Legenda Putri Berambut Emas maksudmu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya, pemuda perak itu menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Mata peraknya menatap ingin tahu. "Apakah cerita itu memang sudah sangat terkenal?"

Pria itu tersenyum miris. "Seseorang yang kusayangi pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Tentang seorang putri yang harus dikurung di menara karena dosa yang telah dia lakukan pada dunia ini."

"Bisakah kau mempetemukanku dengan orang yang menceritakan hal itu?" seru Piko tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin mendengar secara detil ceritanya! Temanmu itu pasti memiliki banyak info tentang orang itu."

"Seandainya saja aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, aku tidak akan mengobrol disini bersamamu, bocah!" dengus pria itu. Dia sengaja menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat lain supaya bocah di sebelahnya tidak bisa melihat genangan air mata di kedua pelupuk mata coklatnya.

"Penyihir Jahat?" tebak Piko datar.

Pria itu tertawa masam, masih dengan kepala yang menoleh ke arah lain. "Kalau kau ingin tahu legenda itu, kau bisa mampir ke desa perbatasan."

"Desa perbatasan?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu tentang daerah perbatasan empat kerajaan!" seru pria itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia sudah menoleh lagi ke arah Piko. "Berapa usiamu, bocah? Dan tolong katakan kalau kau juga tidak tahu soal perang empat kerajaan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu!"

"Perang empat kerajaan?"

"Kau benar-benar bocah!"

Piko ingin melepas sepatu botnya dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala pria coklat di sebelahnya. Dia memang tidak pernah tahu soal urusan kerajaan karena yang akan mengurusi itu semua adalah Dell. Karena itulah, setiap kali perdana menteri Kerajaan Salju memberitahunya soal masalah itu, Piko tidak pernah memperhatikan sedikit pun.

"Apakah yang menyebabkan pecah perang itu adalah Penyihir Jahat juga?"

"Oh, Demi Dewa Hutan yang Agung, kau bahkan tidak tahu masalah itu!"

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya saja tanpa mengejekku?" seru Piko tajam. Dia mulai merasa muak dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua itu.

"Hemm, apa bayaran atas ceritaku nantinya?"

"Ucapan terima kasih," sahut Piko datar.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, membuat matanya yang setajam elang mulai menyipit perlahan saat lesung pipit terbentuk di kedua pipinya. "Kau bocah yang menarik! Aku Al, semua orang menjulukiku sebagai Big Al!"

Piko sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud pria itu tiba-tiba memberitahukan namanya dan sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli apakah nama itu nama palsu atau bukan. Sedikit menimbang antara kebaikkannya serta kesopanannya, Piko memutuskan untuk bicara. "Aku Oak," walaupun bukan nama yang sebenarnya. "Aku seorang pedagang dari Kerajaan Salju yang ingin mengambil beberapa stok barang."

"Orang tuamu mana? Menyuruh bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti kau untuk keluar adalah tindakan semena-mena."

"Sudah mati," Piko tersenyum sedih, itu memang kenyataannya.

"Maaf, bocah. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada peristiwa menyakitkan." Pria itu tersenyum. "Jadi, kau tidak tahu soal Perang Empat Kerajaan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, eh?"

Piko mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja sambil bercerita?" usulnya. Piko menimang-nimang sejenak mengingat matahari yang panas dan dia sendiri sudah lelah duduk di atas Clover.

"Baiklah." Piko turun dari atas Clover dan membimbing kuda jantan putihnya itu menuju salah satu pohon besar dengan salju tipis di atas permukaan tanahnya sehingga setidaknya suasananya menjadi sedikit hangat. Pemuda perak itu kemudian duduk di atas bebatuan yang keras dan menyuruh kudanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelah itu, mata peraknya menuju sosok pemburu kuat di hadapannya. "Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

Mesipun sikap Piko amat sangat tidak sopan, Al tahu, setidaknya dia mulai menyukai bocah tidak sopan di hadapannya ini. Pria itu duduk di salah satu bebatuan di hadapan Piko dan mulai memilin jarinya sendiri. "Ini adalah cerita yang amat panjang. Kuharap kau tidak bosan mendengarkannya."

"Silahkan lanjutkan," sahut Piko datar.

Al mengangguk pelan. "Kau harus membayar makanan untukku ketika kita sudah sampai di desa perbatasan nantinya." Senyumnya melebar. "Karena ceritaku yang akan kau dengar dariku tidak akan pernah kurang seperti yang kau dengar dari orang lain."

"Desa Perbatasan?"

Al tersenyum puas. "Desa yang tidak termasuk wilayah dari empat kerajaan. Kau tahu, bocah, dunia ini terbagi atas empat kerajaan. Kerajaan Salju di timur belakang kita. Kerajaan Utara di sisi Utara depan kita. Kerajaan Matahari di barat langit. Terakhir, Kerajaan Hijau, di bagian selatan yang indah. Dulu sekali, sebelum kau lahir, bocah, empat kerajaan aman damai sentosa. Sampai kemudian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, Perang Empat Kerajaan terjadi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Piko datar.

"Karena Penyihir Jahat datang ke dunia ini untuk membawa penderitaan pada dunia."

Entah kenapa, Piko seakan-akan mendengar cerita yang disampaikan oleh Lily lagi. Cerita-cerita semacam itu pernah dia dengar dulu. Dan yang paling mengingatkannya adalah tentang Putri Berambut Emas, Pangeran Putih Perak, Peramal Buta yang Tahu Segalanya, dan Peri Hutan yang Cantik Jelita.

"Kekacauan mulai terjadi dimana-mana. Setiap Kerajaan mengalami penderitaan yang tidak pernah masuk akal. Kerajaan Salju kehilangan Raja dan Ratu mereka. Kerajaan Utara mengalami gagal panen di daerah subur mereka. Kerajaan Matahari terlibat kekacauan di dalam bagian Kerajaan mereka. Kerajaan Hutan mengalami gangguan cuaca di dalamnya.

"Kabar buruk mulai beredar tentang keberadaan Penyihir Jahat yang mengacaukan segalanya. Semua Kerajaan saling tunjuk, saling mencurigai, hingga akhirnya perang pun terjadi."

Piko tahu soal ini, setidaknya. Kerajaan Salju dulu sempat hampir hancur karena kehilangan Raja dan Ratunya yang agung. Dell belum siap menjadi Raja di usianya yang kedelapan saat itu dan Piko masih dua tahun saat orang tuanya tiada. Perdana Menteri yang bertanggung jawab saat itu yang benar-benar mempertahankan keadaan agar tetap tenang dan stabil.

Dia ingat, Dell diangkat menjadi raja saat usianya enam belas tahun, Raja termuda sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan Salju dan Piko ingat betul perasaan iri yang dirasakannya kepada kakaknya yang terlampau hebat itu.

"Berarti sampai sekarang, Empat Kerajaan masih saling membenci?"

"Semenjak Kerajaan Matahari membuat surat perjanjian Perdamaian Empat Kerajaan, suasana sudah mulai tenang walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak terlihat. Setiap orang masih saling mencurigai tentang keberadaan Penyihir Jahat di kerajaan lainnya."

"Apakah Penyihir Jahat yang membunuh Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Salju?" tanya Piko pelan. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu penyebab kematian orang tuanya.

"Rumor memang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Penyihir Jahat telah melukai setiap anggota masing-masing Empat Kerajaan. Karena itulah, kepalanya menjadi yang paling ingin diburu saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Sorot mata Al berubah sedih. "Kerajaan Salju kehilangan Raja dan Ratu mereka sekaligus. Kerjaan Utara kehilangan Pangeran mereka. Kerajaan Matahari kehilangan Putri Pertama mereka. Dan..." Kalimat Al terputus sebentar. "...kerajaan Hutan kehilangan Ratu mereka yang tercinta."

Mata Piko mendadak melebar tak percaya.

"Tunggu! Kau tadi bilang kalau Kerajaan Matahari kehilangan putri mereka?"

"Lalu?"

Putri Berambut Emas dikurung oleh Penyihir Jahat di Menara tinggi di tengah Hutan.

Kalau hipotesis Piko benar, gadis yang ingin diselamatkan olehnya adalah Putri Kerajaan Matahari yang hilang!

Dia dapat sebuah petunjuk!

"Oak?" panggil Al setelah bocah perak di hadapannya hanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan informasi seperti itu?"

"Desa Perbatasan. Kenapa?"

"Dimana letaknya?"

"Tepat di depan Hutan Perbatasan Kerajaan Salju di depan sana."

Piko berdiri dengan segera. "Kita keluar dari hutan ini sekarang juga. Kita sudah selesai beristirahat. Kita pergi sekarang juga!"

Tanpa mendengarkan protes dari pria yang lebih tua darinya, bocah perak itu segera berdiri dan naik ke kudanya.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>.OoO.<p>

Perlahan, pepohonan pinus mulai berganti dengan cemara. Putihnya salju di atas tanah, mulai tergantikan oleh hijaunya rerumputan dan coklatnya tanah basah. Udara dingin mulai terasa berkurang, dikalahkan oleh panasnya sinar matahari yang terasa menguat.

Piko sadar, dia sudah mulai bukan berada di wilayah Kerajaan Salju lagi.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan keluar dari Hutan Perbatasannya dan melihat Desa Perbatasan—atau itulah yang dikatakan Al yang sedang terengah-engah di belakangnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku, bocah?" seru pria dewasa itu dengan muka memerah. "Kau berlari di atas kudamu sedangkan aku berlari di dengan kedua kakiku!"

Mata perak Piko melirik sosok pria yang terengah-engah di belakangnya. "Maaf, tapi aku harus secepatnya datang kesini."

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu!"

"Silahkan saja jika kau bisa," balas Piko santai. Dia turun dari Clover dan melanjutkan dengan berjalan.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa amat nyaman di daerah asing ini. Semua terlihat baru. Beberapa bunga kecil di atas rerumputan bagaikan memberikan warna baru bagi Piko. Indah. Menyenangkan. Walaupun semua terasa asing, hati Piko terasa hangat.

Inilah yang tidak ada selama ini di Kerajaan Salju.

Piko tersenyum saat dia melihat jalan yang tidak lagi ditumbuhi pohon. Jantungnya terasa berdebar tak normal ketika di tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari dunianya selama ini.

Sinar matahari terbenam mulai menembus semak dedaunan di atasnya, mulai menyinari bagian rerumputan yang basah karena embun. Piko menginjak makhluk hidup hijau di bawahnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Inilah... inilah pertama kalinya dia keluar dari wilayah perbatasannya... masuk ke daerah yang sama sekali tidak pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya...

Ketika kemudian dia melihat sebuah papan besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang diukir, Piko tahu dia sudah sampai di tempat itu.

Sebuah desa bernama Desa Perbatasan.

Suasana ramai segera menyambut Piko yang justru terbengong-bengong. Dia dapat melihat lalu lalang warga desa dengan berbagai macam pakaian mereka yang beraneka-ragam. Beberapa dari mereka membawa bungkusan besar dan diikuti oleh kereta kuda dengan muatan penuh barang.

Ini adalah dunia baru bagi Piko mengingat Kerajaan Salju biasanya hanya didominasi oleh para penduduk yang mengenakan mantel bulu tebal dan warna putih yang menusuk mata.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Pangeran Kedua itu membentuk seulas senyuman. Dia melangkah masuk dengan membimbing Clover ke dalam desa tersebut.

Suara ramai dengan berbagai aksen segera menyambutnya. Ada yang bicara dengan lemah lembut bagaikan bisikan halus, ada yang keras dan bersahabat, ada juga yang dingin dengan kalimat-kalimat yang terasa pedas. Jantung Piko berdebar semakin cepat. Dia mulai merasakan lidahnya terasa kelu. Apa yang akan ia katakan ketika orang-orang tersebut mengajaknya bicara?

Dan tepukan pelan di pundaknya segera menyadarkannya. Ketika Piko berbalik, dia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata sebiru lautan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai, disana! Apa kabarmu, Sahabat Jauhku?"

Piko mengerjap pelan dan mundur selangkah menjauhinya. "A-ada yang bisa ku-kubantu?"

Sang pemuda biru tersenyum makin lebar. "Kau pasti baru pertama kali datang ke Desa Perbatasan!" Dia meraih tangan Piko dan mengayunkannya ke udara. "Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Kaito, sang Pemandu Desa Perbatasan paling hebat yang pernah ada!"

Piko tidak suka pada aura kegembiraan yang seolah dibawa paksa oleh si pemuda biru. Dia menarik paksa tangannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam. "Terima kasih, tapi kurasa aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan maju melangkah mendekati Piko. "Kau bocah yang cukup naif," sahutnya masih dengan nada ramah. "Apakah kau datang sendirian ataukah kau bersama rombonganmu?"

Mata perak Piko bergerak ke seluruh arah, mencari sosok kecoklatan Big Al, namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Pemburu tua itu mungkin sudah meninggalkannya menuju bar terdekat untuk mengobrol dan mengumpulkan informasi.

"Walaupun aku sendirian, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Kau terpisah dari rombongan ya? Hmm... tidak apa-apa. Menurutku akan lebih menyenangkan menyelusuri Desa Perbatasan sendiri-sendiri supaya tidak terlihat mencolok. Ah... kau dari Kerajaan mana? Kalau boleh kutebak... Kerajaan Salju, mungkin?"

Piko menyimpulkan bahwa Kaito mungkin tepat menebaknya karena pakaian mantel Piko—ciri khas Kerajaan Salju itu sendiri—yang terbuat dari beludru putih dengan corak kristal segienam di bagian tengahnya. Pemuda perak itu mengamati sosok biru di hadapannya. Kaito mengenakan jubah biru berpola lingkaran yang menutupi dadanya, di bagian pinggirnya dihiasi oleh rumbai-rumbai dengan warna yang sama. Sebuah syal biru langit terlilit erat di lehernya. Sebuah topi kain berwarna putih dengan corak yang khas terdapat di atas kepalanya. Piko menurunkan arah pandangannya dan melihat ikat pinggang yang dihiasi batu permata serta pedang panjang yang terbungkus rapi di pinggangnya.

Entah kenapa, Piko merasa penampilan Kaito amat mirip dengan para perompak di Kerajaan Salju.

"Ya, aku tinggal di daerah sekitar Kerajaan Salju dulu."

Kaito tersenyum lebar. "Kau... umm... siapa namamu?"

"Oak."

"Aah... Oak, kau datang di saat yang tepat." Si biru berjalan tepat di sebelah si perak dan menggiringnya menuju pusat keramaian. Semakin lama, mereka semakin berjalan masuk ke dalam Desa Perbatasan. "Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Hari dimana kedamaian telah datang menghampiri seluruh wilayah kerajaan ketika surat perjanjian Perdamaian Empat Kerajaan dibuat."

"Maksudmu surat perjanjian untuk menyelesaikan perang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya, kau benar, bocah perak! Perang akibat tindakan orang bodoh yang teramat dibenci oleh semua orang!" sahut Kaito sambil melangkah menuju salah satu stand.

"Tapi, bukankah keberadaan Penyihir—"

"Ssh! Diam dan jangan pernah menyebutkan nama_nya_, bocah!" Jemari Kaito menempel di bibirnya. "Kau tahu kalau telinga_nya_ ada dimana-mana bukan?"

Alis Piko terangkat sebelah. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, bukankah sosok jahat itu masih hidup sampai sekarang? Lantas kenapa diadakan festifal seperti ini?"

"Untuk mengobati luka lara dari seluruh rakyat empat kerajaan." Iris biru lautan itu mulai meredup. "Dan untuk membuat celah kebahagiaan di hati orang-orang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka."

Piko tidak pernah berhubungan dengan banyak orang sebelumnya, tapi hanya dengan melihat kilasan emosi di iris biru pemuda di hadapannya, dia bisa tahu bahwa orang itu telah menanggung duka yang sama kelamnya seperti yang dia tanggung.

Pemuda biru itu kemudian mengerjap pelan lalu mulai tersenyum ramah seperti sebelumnya. "Jadi, apakah kau butuh pemandu di Desa Perbatasan ini? Aku bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang menarik untuk kau kunjungi selama ada disini."

Tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit mempercayai orang itu. Lagipula, dia justru akan tersesat sendiri di kota asing dan itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan dirinya.

Piko akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku butuh penitipan kuda dan tempat dimana aku bisa makan sambil bersantai."

Kaito balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Namun, Piko sama sekali tidak menyadari ada kilatan aneh di sudut mata pemuda biru itu. Di sisi lain, sesosok bayangan hitam dari bukit pepohonan kelihatan mengawasi Piko. Iris biru langit bayangan itu menatapnya penuh emosi.

.oOo.

* * *

><p>.OoO.<p>

Mereka berdua masuk ke desa lebih jauh lagi, menyusuri setiap rumah kayu berpahat yang terlihat nyaman, dan beberapa restoran dengan aroma daging panggang yang menyengat. Air liur Piko serasa memenuhi mulutnya dan dia tahu bahwa perutnya sedang menagih jatah makanan.

Dulu, di Kerajaan Salju, dia tinggal menjentikkan tangannya saja dan puluhan pelayan akan datang melayaninya. Sekarang, tidak ada pelayanan spesial untuk anggota kerajaan. Piko bahkan takut bahwa nanti di masa depan dia bisa saja berjalan terseok-seok kelaparan dan Clover sendiri juga akan meninggalkan dirinya karena tidak diberi jatah makan.

Pemuda perak itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruk mengerikan yang hadir di otaknya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, mencoba berpikir positif. Piko akan bekerja ketika di tempat yang akan dia singgahi. Dengan begitu, setidaknya dia bisa membeli sedikit perbekalan dan makanan kuda untuk Clover, mengingat kuda di Kerajaan Salju tidak biasa memakan rumput. Atau, dia juga bisa mencari makanannya sendiri dengan berburu atau memetik tanaman liar. Benar-benar tidak lucu rasanya kalau seorang Pangeran Pemberani tewas karena kelaparan, bukan karena dibunuh oleh Penyihir Jahat.

Mereka sampai di bar berlantai dua dengan jendela besar di bagian depannya. Pilar-pilar kayu menahan atapnya yang berukiran bunga. Cahaya yang memenuhi tempat itu kelihatan hangat dan bersahabat. Mendadak, Piko merasa seperti berada kembali ke salah satu ruangan di Kerajaan Salju yang hangat penuh dengan berbagai macam kursi berbulu domba.

Kaito melangkah duluan mendahului Piko masuk ke dalam bar itu. Ketika akhirnya Piko menyusulnya, dia tahu tempat itu tidaklah seperti bar-bar yang dibayangkannya. Yang ada di benak Piko adalah sebuah tempat penuh dengan minuman berakohol dan asap cerutu yang menyesakkan napas. Atau malah sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh orang jahat berkumis tebal dengan topi mencuat dan pedang dimana-mana.

Kenyataannya adalah, tempat itu benar-benar terlihat santai dengan meja-meja kecil yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Perapian besar yang mengobarkan api terlihat di sudut kanannya, dengan hiasan kepala rusa di atasnya, dan karpet yang berasal dari kulit beruang di sisi depannya. Beberapa lampu yang terpasang di bagian dinding membuat berbagai macam bayangan jatuh ke lantai, membuat suasana terasa lebih ramai lagi.

Pengunjungnya, sebagian besar adalah bapak-bapak yang sudah cukup berumur dan beberapa pemuda seusia Kaito. Semua terlihat ramah dan juga saling mengobrol dengan penuh tawa.

Piko merasa benar-benar nyaman berada di tempat ini. Rasanya seakan-akan semua beban yang dipikulnya dari Kerajaan Salju telah meleleh oleh kehangatan tempat ini.

"Aku tidak akan tanya usiamu, Oak, tapi kurasa bir tidak akan membuat tubuhmu merasa hangat seperti yang dikatakan pria beruban disana," sahut Kaito dengan senyum. Piko sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apakah itu dimaksudkan sebagai candaan ataukah sebuah sindiran.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak suka." Piko pernah mencicipi anggur yang dibuat oleh rakyat kerajaannya dalam festifal perayaan ulang tahun Raja Kerajaan Salju, kakaknya sendiri, dan pemuda itu tahu sebuah minuman dengan rasa pahit, manis, dan asam yang sulit dideskripsikannya itu memang benar-benar tidak terasa enak.

"Kau orang yang jujur, Oak." Kaito menepuk pundak Piko. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi bermeja yang menghadap ke jendela luar. "Ada beberapa makanan disini. Kurasa kau benar-benar terlihat lapar."

"Umm... apa yang kau rekomendasikan untukku?"

"Daging rusa bakar dan secangkir _rum_ hangat."

"_Rum_? Kau bilang minuman memabukkan sangat tidak enak."

Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Khusus di tempat ini mereka enak."

Piko memutar bola matanya sementara Kaito memesan pesanan mereka kepada salah seorang pelayan dengan rambut coklat panjang yang digelung ke atas. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Piko lebih menikmati melihat ke luar jendela, ke langit berbintang yang indah.

"Jadi, Oak," akhirnya Kaito membuka suara. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di Desa Perbatasan ini?"

"Berkunjung sebentar sekaligus mengumpulkan beberapa informasi," jawab Piko singkat. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini."

Pemuda biru di hadapan Piko tersenyum santai. "Yah, itu memang terserah padamu, Oak. Hanya saja, sayang sekali kalau kau harus pergi. Besok adalah Festifal Perayaan Empat Kerajaan."

Piko mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang orang-orang lakukan ketika Festifal Perayaan Empat Kerajaan berlangsung?"

Jeda sejenak ketika pelayan datang dan meletakkan gelas-gelas besar di atas meja mereka. Cairan berwarna coklat dengan buih yang sewarna namun lebih muda terdapat di bagian atasnya. Pemuda biru itu segera mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Ahh..." Kaito tersenyum. "Semua orang akan berpesta dan berbahagia."

"Berpesta dan berbahagia?" Sungguh, hal itu terdengar sangat bodoh di pikiran Piko. "Selagi tokoh jahat masih hidup dan semua orang masih bisa bersenang-senang?"

"Ahh... soal itu..." Kaito kembali menegak _rum_ miliknya. "Mengenai keberadaannya masih menjadi misteri. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kerajaan Matahari mengatakan kalau tokoh jahat itu tidak akan pernah muncul kembali karena mereka sudah menangkap dan mengalahkannya."

Piko tentu saja tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkan Kaito barusan hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Kalau Penyihir Jahat sudah mati, lantas siapa dalang yang menghancurkan Kerajaan Salju?

"Lalu, semua orang percaya?"

Kaito tersenyum. "Beberapa orang ya," bola biru lautnya menatap Piko dalam-dalam, "tapi aku dan sebagian orang lain berpikir tidak."

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa _dia _masih hidup?"

Pemuda biru itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Hanya intuinsiku saja. Dan... bukankah kau juga sepikiran denganku, Oak?" Dia tersenyum. "Karena itulah, kau datang kesini untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai keberadaannya kan?"

Piko meraih gelas _rum_nya dan menyesap cairan di dalamnya pelan-pelan. rasa hangat segera memenuhi mulutnya. Ada aroma jahe dan kayu manis di dalamnya serta sedikit rasa manis susu dan coklat. "Entahlah. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengusir pikiran tentang keberadaan dirinya, mungkin aku tidak akan datang kesini."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertransaksi?" Pemuda biru itu menatap mata peraknya lekat-lekat. "Ada banyak sekali informasi yang tersebar di Desa Perbatasan mengenai hal-hal yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Oh ya? Seberapa banyak? Apakah semua info yang kuinginkan bisa kudapatkan disini?"

"Tentu saja." Mata Kaito berkilat tajam. "Karena itulah, semua orang menyebutnya sebagai Desa Perbatasan. Sebuah area dimana kau bisa membuka mulutmu untuk menjual sepotong informasi."

Piko terkekeh pelan. "Termasuk informasi mengenai kerajaanmu sendiri?"

"Ya. Itulah yang dilakukan semua orang disini." Kaito mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Sayangnya, kau harus cerdik dalam hal ini. Kau harus bisa membedakan informasi mana yang asli dan berharga untuk ditukar dengan informasi milikmu yang rahasia."

"Kau juga menjual informasi, Kaito?"

"Tentu." Senyumnya merekah. "Kepada orang-orang tertentu yang kuyakini juga mampu membayar harga setimpal dengan informasi yang kumiliki."

"Dan menurutmu," Piko menatap Kaito, "aku termasuk orang yang bisa membayarnya?"

Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana? Tidakkah kau ingin tahu mengenai legenda Putri Berambut Emas dan Pangeran Putih Perak, Wahai Pangeran Pemberani?"

Dan bola mata perak itu melebar tak percaya. Pangeran Pemberani... bagaimana Kaito bisa sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Piko adalah sang Pangeran Pemberani?

Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri pinggangnya untuk meraih pedang panjang miliknya, tapi senyuman Kaito membuatnya membeku.

"Mengeluarkan pedangmu sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Oak." Kaito tersenyum sambil menatap Piko dalam-dalam. "Kau justru akan merugi karena tidak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri padamu?" Dia masih tersenyum. "Aku Kaito, Pemandu di Desa Perbatasan sekaligus Penjual Informasi."

Makanan mereka datang saat itu juga. Sebuah piring dengan potongan daging rusa panggang segera hadir dengan aroma lezat mengudara. Akan tetapi, Piko mendadak kehilangan rasa laparnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—"

"Aku Penjual Informasi." Kaito tersenyum sambil mengangkat pisau untuk memotong daging rusanya. "Tentu saja aku hampir tahu segalanya."

"Apa maumu?"

Daging rusanya terpotong menjadi dua dan satu irisan panjang dan cepat. Dengan garpu di tangan kirinya, Kaito mengambil bagian potongannya dan meletakkannya di atas piringnya. Dia menatap Piko dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda perak barusan. "_Kau_. Aku mau kau."

Piko sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Jadi, aku dijebak?"

"Pada dasarnya, kau memang sudah dijebak untuk datang kemari oleh Pemburu Hebat itu bukan?"

"Big Al maksudmu?"

"Ya." Kaito menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulutnya. "Tidak bisakah kau membedakan bahwa dia adalah mata-mata dari Sang Tokoh Jahat?"

"Penyihir Jahat maksudmu?"

"Ooh... tidak, Oak." Kaito berbisik. "Kau tidak boleh melafalkan namanya."

"Namanya? Itu hanya julukannya!"

Kaito memutar bola matanya. "Tapi _dia_ jelas merasa terpanggil oleh panggilan itu."

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau juga bukan mata-mata dari_nya_?"

"Karena aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu." Kaito tersenyum. "Tentang alasan kenapa Putri Berambut Emas harus diselamatkan dari menara. Tentang alasan kenapa Sang Tokoh Jahat mengejarmu kemana-mana. Dan tentang alasan kenapa kaulah yang menjadi Pangeran Pemberani dalam legenda."

Dahi Piko berkerut. "Aku... sama sekali... tidak..."

Belum habis ucapannya terdengar, suara Piko harus teredam oleh suara jeritan di tengahnya malam. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar begitu cepat dan perasaan panik kembali melandanya.

Kaito meraih gelas _rum_nya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Kelihatannya, aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Piko cepat. Orang-orang di dalam bar seketika berdiri dan berlari keluar dengan senjatanya masing-masing. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan teriakan kembali terdengar dan lebih terasa nyata. Dari jendela bar, Piko bisa melihat warna-warna terang menyala di sekitarnya dan pikirannya membawanya kembali ke kilasan malam di Kerajaan Salju saat pembantaian seluruh kerajaannya.

Malam yang gelap mulai terasa terang bagaikan siang.

Seolah ada matahari yang bersinar di saat dan tempat yang salah.

"Penyihir Jahat..."

"Ya." Kaito mengangguk pelan dan menarik pedang dari pinggangnya. "Dia benar-benar datang untukmu, Pangeran Pemberani." Senyumnya terkembang di wajahnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa bangga karena sosok jahat itu ingin mengejarmu kemana-mana?"

Apakah pemuda biru itu masih sempat bercanda tepat di hadapannya sekarang?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Menolongmu tentu saja."

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau memang ingin menolongku?"

Kaito tersenyum. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat kesungguhanku, Pangeran Pemberani?"

Piko menarik pedang panjangnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah Kaito. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."

"Oh, tentu saja kau bisa." Senyum Kaito semakin melebar. "Kau akan mempercayaiku ketika hitungan mundurku berakhir."

Pemuda perak itu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda biru di hadapannya. Dia justru tambah tidak mengerti ketika mendengar Kaito mulai menghitung mundur.

"Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan..."

"Kenapa kau berhitung mundur?"

Mata Kaito berkilat penuh semangat. "...tujuh... enam... lima..."

Jeritan di sekeliling Piko terasa lebih nyata sekarang.

"...empat... tiga..."

"Oh, aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu!" Piko mengangkat pedangnya.

"...dua... satu..."

Senyuman itu semakin melebar tatkala bangunan bar itu mulai bergetar pelan. Piko segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika sadar darimana sumber itu berasal.

Tepat dari atasnya.

"Dia datang..."

Bangunan bar itu serta merta hancur seketika saat sebuah cakaran menempel erat pada bagian lantainya. Kibasan angin serta hawa panas segera menerpa wajah Piko, memaksanya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Suara kepakkan dan raungan terdengar begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan begitu Piko membuka mata, dia bisa melihat sosok mengerikan seekor hewan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Sebuah burung—tidak—sebuah singa—tidak—bukan... Piko tahu makhluk hidup apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Ya... dia selalu mendengar deskripsinya hingga di hapal.

Tidak salah lagi.

Dengan sayap sebesar rumah... tubuh besar yang terselimuti oleh sisik tajam berwarna oranye terang... mulut besar yang menganga lebar... gigi tajam yang mampu memotong segalanya...

Ya... tidak salah lagi.

Piko tahu mata tajam dan mengerikan makhluk itu persis menatapnya seperti yang diceritakan oleh Lily dulu.

_"Dan makhluk hidup itu tinggal di bagian gunung tak berpenghuni. Ukurannya besar dengan cakar-cakar tajam. Mulutnya selalu membuka lebar dan mampu mengeluarkan api yang teramat panas... paling panas dari seluruh api yang pernah ada..."_

Piko menguatkan genggaman pada pedangnya ketika dia mendengar suara melengking dari hewan yang ada di hadapannya.

Gendang telinganya hampir terasa pecah dan ulu hatinya terasa ngilu hanya karena suaranya saja.

_"Dia adalah hewan paling kuat sepanjang masa..."_

Bahkan Piko sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi untuk dapat melihatnya.

"_Naga Api dalam legenda..."_

.

.

**.**bersambung.

* * *

><p><strong>cerita dari ReiyKa sebagai pemilik asli plot cerita<strong>  
>setelah setahun lebih nggak ngelanjutin, akhirnya saya berani mengambil keputusan untuk meneruskan plot yang ada di otak saya.<br>yap. baru balik dari cihurip setelah kkn tematik lumayan membuka ide. disana saya bener-bener ngerasain rasanya lewat hutan gimana, menaiki batu-batuan gimana, rasanya jalan di antara tebing dan jurang... dan wow, sumpah, pertama kalinya saya main di sungai ya kemarin itu.  
>dan... yang paling keren adalah bintang disana benar-benar bertaburan ala film-film. bahkan, saya bisa lihat debu antariksanya dan itu semua karena kurangnya pencahayaan. jadi, kalau mau lihat bintang, berharaplah kota Anda mematikan semua lampunya. <strong>;)<br>**dan ada kunang-kunangnya lho! buat yang mau nyari inspirasi alam, silahkan datang kesana yaa~ hehee

**buat para pembaca**  
>yap. sudah pasti bukan permintaan saya?<br>sampaikan semua pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini!  
>(rasa-rasanya sih alurnya atau gaya penulisannya agak berubah sih. hahaa)<p>

(◕‿-)/

sampai bertemu lagi di bab selanjutnya.

.(ternyata saya memang nggak bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat waktunya **-_-a**).


End file.
